Fraternité et plus si affinité
by low cwh
Summary: Un simple élément peut devenir le bouton déclencheur d'une romance.  Et si c'était une lettre envoyée par un parfait inconnu ?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamair : il semble évident que les personnages de One Piece de m'appartiennent pas (snif, snif) mais pour ceux qui ont cru le contraire, je leur accorde néanmoins l'immense honneur de m'appeler Grand Maître (non, je n'ai aucun problème d'égo surdimensionné).**

**Petite dédicace à Blue : alors voilà Ma Chéwie, Joyeux Anniversaire pour tes 18 ans. Enfin majeure ! Il ne te manque plus que le mari, les enfants, la voiture et le chien et tu pourras fêter ça avec nous en boîte ! Trouve vite tout ça. **

**Trois ans que l'on se connaît maintenant et je ne regrette rien du tout, tous nos délires au centre culturel, que tu m'aies fait connaître le yaoi, l'apéro et les sorties au japonais le mercredi aprèm avec tous les autres, nos délires de fanfic (d'ailleurs va falloir qu'on s'y mette **_**à Shico**_**), les Dr House le soir à l'internat, nos interminables "bonne nuit"... y'en aurait trop de souvenirs à raconter.**

**Tout ça pour te dire que je te souhaite un bon anniversaire, entourée de nous, ta famille et tes amis, que tu aimes et qui t'aiment. Je te souhaites d'avoir tous les cadeaux que tu désires, pleins de bisous, beaucoup d'amour. En gros que tu sois heureuse le jour où tu rentre dans le monde des "adultes", oui tu es passée du côté obscur de la force ^^. Allez, une petite danse de la victoire pour fêter ce jour !**

**Je t'adore ma chéwie et te fais de gros bisous tout partout.**

**Voici donc, mes chers lecteurs qui passent par ici, ma deuxième fiction. Je m'excuse d'avance s'il y a des détails incohérents, mais le temps pour l'écriture** **jouait contre moi, et franchement j'ai eu peur qu'il gagne... Déjà que je me fais battre par un morceau de chocolat ( deux fois ), alors le temps... Mais j'ai vaincu. "Victoire pour le peuple !".**

**Bonne lecture.**

Note de la traductrice (ok, correctrice, mais bon traductrice ça fait mieux, et puis après tout, je traduis en un français [à peu près] correct ^^'):

Tout d'abord à cette chère Blue, à qui je fais un énooooorme calin, Happy Birthday ! Je suis vraiment heureuse de t'avoir pour amie, tu comptes beaucoup pour moi... (et tes calins, encore plus xP ). Bref, profite à fond de cette nouvelle année et de toutes ces nouvelles opportunités qu'elle t'offre (ok, sauf peut-être la prison, hein... Compris ? Tu ne peux plus tuer Low' ou Elo', it's too late, 'faut te faire une raison).

Hum, bref... Ensuite, à toute personne qui aurait dans l'idée de lire ce qui suit, je m'excuse par avance si des fautes sont passées malgré la chasse acharnée que je leur ai faite... C'est qu'elles ont de sacrées papattes et qu'elles savent courir vite... Ok d'accord, mauvaise excuse. M'enfin, si vous en voyez une qui se ballade tranquillement, lui en voulez pas trop (elle est éprise de liberté) !

Voilà, voilà... Maintenant, que dire si ce n'est bonne lecture... et je suis impatiente d'avoir vos avis, moi aussi (oui, parce qu'on s'y attache facilement à cette fic, vous verrez ;P )

° ▫x x▫ ° ▫x x▫ ° ▫x x▫ ° ▫x x▫ ° ▫xx▫ ° ▫x x▫ ° ▫x x▫ ° ▫x x▫ °

_« _Nous ne sommes jamais aussi mal protégés contre la souffrance que lorsque nous aimons. »  
>Freud<p>

Prologue:

_Mon très cher amour,_

_Si tu savais comme je me sens bête d'écrire cette lettre et pourtant je suis sûr que je dois le faire. Pourquoi ? Je n'en suis pas certain, juste une impression qui sème le trouble dans mon coeur dévasté depuis que tu es parti._

_Dans cette lettre, je compte tout t'avouer. Tout ce que je n'ai jamais voulu ou pu te dire, par peur de te décevoir, de te faire fuir, que tu me quittes et de finir blessé. Dire qu'au final, c'est cet état d'esprit qui m'a valu ton départ, ironique n'est-ce-pas ?_

_Comme le dit si bien Guillaume Musso :_

_« Ce n'est ni un terroriste ni un illuminé  
>Juste un homme amoureux<br>Juste un homme malheureux » qui te parle, et je t'en prie, lis attentivement ce que j'ai à te dire. Après quoi, je cesserai de t'importuner et, comme tu le désires, je disparaîtrai de ta vie._

_Par où commencer ? Te connaissant, tu dois sûrement répondre « par le début », certes mais où se situe vraiment le début? _

_Je pense que te dire que je t'aime est le meilleur début.  
>Car oui, je t'aime toujours, et j'en souffre énormément. Je sais, tout est de ma faute et si tu savais comme je le regrette... j'aimerais tant retourner en arrière et tout effacer.<br>Pour ne garder plus que toi à mes cotés.  
>Mais cela m'est impossible, tu me l'as bien fait comprendre.<em>

_Au fil des mots, des souvenirs de nous deux me sont revenus en mémoire...  
>Notre relation plus qu'étrange au départ. Tes doux cheveux émeraudes glissant dans le creux de mon cou. Notre premier baiser. Puis notre première fois ensemble. L'éclat de tes yeux sous l'effet de la joie. La fougue de tes mains le long de mon corps. Ta dextérité au kendo. Le timbre de ta voix, grave et envoûtant... J'aurais tellement de choses à écrire là-dessus...<br>Hélas, ce n'est ni l'heure, ni le moment de ressasser tout ça. _

_J'ai annoncé plus tôt que j'allais me mettre à nu devant toi, mais pas de la même manière qu'auparavant.  
>Je tiens d'abord à m'excuser pour l'atrocité que j'ai commise, j'en suis sincèrement désolé. S'il y avait quoique ce soit à faire pour que tu me pardonnes, je le ferais sans hésiter un seul instant. Plusieurs fois tu m'as demandé pourquoi j'ai fait ça.<br>Je te donne enfin ma réponse. _

_Là aussi, j'avais peur.  
>Peur de notre relation passionnelle et irréfléchie.<br>Peur d'aimer plus que de raison.  
>Peur de perdre le contrôle de moi-même, de ne plus savoir où aller et de me perdre dans le labyrinthe de la vie. La passion à certes de bons effets mais un jour ou l'autre, elle s'éteint. C'est aussi ça que je craignais, que tu partes et me laisses en retrait avec mes désillusions. <em>

_Je me rend compte seulement maintenant que j'avais tout faux. Ce n'est pas en ayant peur de prendre des risques en amour que j'allais être heureux, au contraire. Et c'est avec désarrois que je m'en aperçois, trop tard.  
>Quand je t'ai perdu.<em>

_Depuis, je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi-même, je noie mon désespoir dans l'ambre de l'alcool. Et j'enchaîne les relations foireuses, les mauvais plans, les coucheries d'un soir. Tout en pensant à toi dans le feu de l'action. En rêvant que ce sont tes mains qui m'embrassent et tes lèvres qui me touchent. Que c'est ta chaleur que je sens contre moi, en moi, et ton odeur sucrée qui attise mon désir. Et puis je reviens à la réalité pour me rendre compte que c'est avec un autre que toi que je suis, un autre qui m'embrasse et qui découvre mon corps.  
>Un autre qui a une petite ressemblance avec toi: la couleur des yeux, le grain de peau, un accent proche du tien, ton franc parler... Tout en sachant que ce n'est pas toi. Et je me dégoûte sans pour autant m'empêcher de continuer. Je n'y peux rien, je suis comme ça. Pitoyable, n'est-ce-pas?<em>

_Et s'il n'y avait que ça..._

_Sais-tu ce que dit Slojenitsyne ? « La liberté se bâtit sur ce qu'autrui ignore de nos existences », au départ, j'étais d'accord avec cette simple phrase, puis je me suis aperçu qu'elle est faussée par l'amour. Si l'on décide de cacher ce qu'on est ou nos sentiments à l'être aimé, il n'en résulte que souffrance, désespoir et solitude. Laisser l'autre dans l'ignorance c'est attiser la jalousie et le doute, et cela peut détruire un couple. C'est ce qui a été le cas pour nous. _

_Par ma faute. Pardon._

_En relisant ceci, je me dis que notre histoire peu commune a commencé par une lettre et finit aussi par une lettre. Serait-ce un signe, ou plutôt un mauvais tour du destin ? Toujours est-il que la boucle est bouclée, et pourtant je ne cesse d'espérer que notre cercle puisse se rouvrir..._

Tout en lisant cette missive, le bel adonis aux cheveux vert ne pu empêcher une larme de couler sur sa joue. C'était vrai, ensembles, ils avaient passé de bons moments, et lui aussi était toujours amoureux. Mais jamais il ne pourrait oublier ce que l'autre lui avait fait. Ni la douleur profonde qui en résultait. C'était trop dur. Il ne voulait plus être autant blessé, même si pour ça il fallait sacrifier son seul amour.

Il se leva lentement de son lit, fouilla dans son bureau pour récupérer un vieux papier, jauni et froissé à cause d'une utilisation trop fréquente.

Une lettre.

Le début de leur histoire.

Le commencement de la fin.


	2. Chapter 2

« Il est des êtres dont c'est le destin de se croiser. Où qu'ils soient. Où qu'ils aillent. Un jour ils se rencontrent. »  
>Claudie Gallay<p>

Chapitre 1:

_Bonjour,_

_Enfin, "enchanté" serait plus approprié. Quoique._

_Je ne sais même pas par où commencer et que dire. Peut-être par le début, c'est à dire ce qui me pousse à t'écrire alors qu'on ne se connaît pas le moins du monde. Étrange situation n'est-ce pas ?_

_Alors, si je rédige cette lettre, c'est pour la journée de la fraternité. Notre lycée, ou plutôt internat, a été "réquisitionné" - tu remarqueras que si j'utilise des termes "policiers", c'est parce que comme pour les flics on n'a pas le choix – pour cette journée. Je disais donc qu'on nous a demandé d'écrire quelques mots sur cette jolie carte que tu tiens dans ta main un quelconque message de fraternité. Pour montrer que même seul, il peut y avoir une personne pour penser à nous. Joli concept, hein?_

_Pour ma part, j'aime bien cette idée car cela permet de faire de nouvelles connaissances. J'espère donc que tu me répondras._

_Il serait sûrement temps que je me présente : je m'appelle Sanji et je suis un lycéen de dix huit ans. Mes cheveux sont aussi blonds que l'or, mes yeux d'un bleu aussi clair que le ciel, et je possède un magnifique corps musclé par des années de karaté. _

_Et le plus important : je suis un cuisinier hors pair. Depuis tout petit j'adore cuisiner, tous les plats de l'entrée au dessert, je préfère d'ailleurs préparer ce dernier, j'ai un faible pour tout ce qui est sucré, mais chut c'est un secret. Plus tard, je monterai mon propre restaurant et j'y attirerai tous les gens du pays, voire même du monde entier, pour qu'ils goûtent à MA cuisine. Pour l'instant, je ne peux que suivre des cours, au Lycée des métiers de l'hôtellerie Jean-Drouant à Paris, mais c'est très exaltant. De nombreuses personnes viennent déjà goûter à nos plats. _

_Mais parle-moi de toi. Qui es-tu ? Comment es-tu ? Qu'est-ce que tu aimes ? Que veux-tu faire plus tard ? Ou selon ton âge, quel est ton emploi ?_

_J'espère que tu me répondras au plus vite._

_Amicalement._

_Sanji _

_PS : Si je te tutoie c'est parce que ça me fait toujours bizarre de vouvoyer. _

Voilà comment leur histoire avait commencé, à l'aide d'une carte. Toute simple et pourtant si importante. Cette lettre, quelques jours après avoir été postée, avait atterri dans la boîte aux lettres d'un certain : Ronronoa Zoro. Un 14 mai.

Le dénommé Zoro récupéra son courrier seulement le soir. Et, trop fatigué par sa journée partagée entre cours et entraînements de kendo, il posa son courrier sur la table basse sans y prêter attention. Il aurait tout le temps de lire après une bonne douche et un repas copieux.

Ce qu'il fit.

Une fois propre et repus, il s'installa sur le canapé et alluma la télé. Au bout d'un certain temps, il porta son regard sur sa table basse trônant devant la télé et le courrier posé dessus.  
>Pour la plupart, c'était des factures de son loyer, de l'eau, de l'électricité et autres. Au milieu de ces « mots doux », il trouva une carte représentant des gens unis, tous différents et se donnant la main en souriant. Il retourna ce papier pour lire ce qui y était manuscrit.<p>

Après sa lecture, un mince sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Il prit le coupon réponse joint à la lettre et commença à répondre de son écriture ronde et parfaitement lisible.  
>Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'il avait à y perdre ?<p>

Il nota qu'il se nommait Ronronoa Zoro. Qu'il était grand (1m80) et imposant car depuis sa plus tendre enfance il pratiquait avec acharnement le kendo. Un défi avec sa meilleure amie l'avait fait débuter ce sport et une promesse continuer. Depuis, il rêvait de devenir le meilleur kendoka de toute la planète. En dehors de ce sport, il suivait des cours en filière S car cela l'intéressait considérablement et faisait la fierté de sa famille. Comme lui, il avait dix huit ans. Il se décrivit rapidement, mettant juste en avant ses particularités étranges : ses cheveux verts émeraudes et ses yeux de la même couleur. Il annonça ensuite ne pas avoir son goût pour la cuisine du fait qu'il n'avait pas le temps pour. Généralement il se contentait de faire réchauffer des plats tout prêts, et c'était suffisant. Il n'avait d'ailleurs aucun don culinaire. Mais il comprenait quand même sa passion.

Il clôtura sa missive par une série de questions : s'il avait d'autres hobbies mis à part la cuisine, dans quel lycée il étudiait, quels étaient ses goûts musicaux, littéraires, et filmographiques. Et une d'ordre plus personnelle « Pourquoi n'as-tu mis que ton prénom en te présentant ? »

Quand il retourna le bout de papier pour voir l'adresse, il remarqua que tous deux vivaient dans des quartiers proches. Notant au passage que celui du blond était classé défavorisé et dangereux, tandis que lui vivait dans un bien plus aisé. Il préféra ne pas écrire qu'ils habitaient à proximité, l'autre le remarquerait bien vite.

Après quoi, le jeune homme alla se coucher et posta sa missive le lendemain.  
>Les jours suivants aucune réponse ne lui parvint, si bien que Zoro en oublia cette étrange correspondance.<p>

Un soir, les amis de Zoro; DMonkey Luffy, un brun turbulent; Choper, un garçon plus jeune qu'eux de un an et passionné de rênes (zoophile ?); et Nami, une rouquine survoltée; décidèrent de le sortir de sa caverne. Celui-ci essaya de refuser car les compétitions de kendo approchaient mais les autres, anticipant sa réponse, l'amenèrent de force à une soirée. Au préalable, ils l'avaient obligé à se changer et à porter un masque, sans que la « victime » ne put s'offusquer. Les autres se changèrent ensuite dans l'appartement de Zoro, eux-même portant des masques.

Nami portait une tenue orientale dans les tons verts, extrêmement courte. Une mini jupe vert émeraude rehaussée de voiles transparents anisés drapaient ses jambes. Pour le haut, seule sa poitrine était couverte d'un tissu d'un vert aussi profond que la chartreuse. Un voile d'une teinte plus claire cachait le bas de son visage et faisait ressortir le vert (oui, à force, on l'aura compris !) de ses yeux soulignés de traits noirs. Des perles dorées complétaient sa tenue.

Choper, lui, portait en tout et pour tout un simple jean, dévoilant un boxer noir et un torse imberbe et finement musclé. Son visage était masqué par une tête de rêne en carton.

Luffy, pour sa part, avait opté pour un ensemble de pirate : pantacourt en jean dont la ceinture était constituée d'un simple foulard rouge lui retombant souplement sur les hanches. Deux pistolets fictifs entouraient sa taille. Une chemise rouge habillait ses épaules, et légèrement son torse, en restant ouverte sur des abdominaux clairement établis. Un chapeau de paille chaussait sa tête, des bottes ses pieds, et un masque de singe habillait son visage.

Pour finir, Zoro s'était paré, avec la plus grande imagination possible, d'une cape noire, d'une chemise, d'un pantalon, de bottes et d'un masque recouvrant seulement ses yeux, de la même couleur. Pour compléter le tout, une fine fausse épée était glissée le long de sa cuisse. Zoro se trouvait donc déguisé en... Zorro.

L'homme aux cheveux verts demanda alors où ils allaient et pourquoi portaient-ils ces « déguisements ridicules ». Ce à quoi ses amis répondirent un « Tu verras » malicieux, leurs yeux pétillants d'une lueur qui fit s'inquiéter Zoro. N'ayant pas le choix, il se laissa traîner vers ce qui semblait être une salle des fêtes.

À l'entrée, une queue d'adolescents déguisés de manière... intéressante attendait, montrant leurs papiers d'identité pour pouvoir ensuite rejoindre la fête à l'intérieur . Tous portaient des tenues délirantes, originales, loufoques, sexy voire presque inexistantes.

Un déclic se fit dans sa tête de Zoro et il se retourna vers ses proches, plutôt mécontent.

- Une skin ? Vous m'avez amené à une skin !

- Ouaip.

- Luffy, es-tu sûr de savoir ce qu'est une skin ?

- Ouaip.

- Et tu m'y amènes quand même ?

- Ouaip.

- Alors que j'ai bientôt une compet' ?

- Ouaip.

- T'es complètement taré.

- Ouaip. Maintenant viens.

Celui-ci le tira de force et Zoro réalisa que c'était inutile de parler sérieusement avec ce brun. Après tout, il était du genre têtu et irréfléchi, c'était ce qui faisait son charme. Il ne se rendait certainement pas compte des dégâts que pouvaient provoquer une telle soirée. Comme entendant ses pensées, Luffy le rassura en lui disant qu'il vérifierait que son ami aux yeux émeraude ne fasse aucune bêtise.

Dès qu'ils eurent passé le pas de la porte, la musique les assaillit de son rythme mouvementé, les basses résonnant dans l'ensemble de leur être et la voix du chanteur franchissant la barrière de leur esprit.

- Que la fête commence ! hurlèrent Nami, Luffy et Choper.

- C'est ça ouais, marmonna Zoro.

Les trois festifs s'emparèrent de verres de vodka passant à leur portée, et en tendirent un à Zoro. Le premier d'une longue, très longue, série.

La salle sentait la sueur, la laque, le parfum, l'odeur douce-amère et pénétrante de l'alcool mais surtout celle plus entêtante de la drogue. Zoro laissa glisser son regard sur la foule environnante, des danseurs au milieu de la piste, aux drogués et bourrés effondrés contre les murs, tout en passant par les couples enlacés dans le « coin câlins ». L'état pitoyable de beaucoup navra Zoro, la soirée n'avait débuté que depuis une heure.

L'alcool coulait à flots, vodka, whisky, rhum, malibu, manzana, tequila et pleins d'autres animaient cette skin. Les barrettes de drogue circulaient de mains en mains , de bouche en bouche, avec les soufflettes, créant ainsi un voile de fumée acre.

Dans le coin câlins, une bataille de polochons s'engagea, éparpillant des plumes en une pluie duveteuse sur les couples serrés dans une étreinte des plus enivrantes et sur les belligérants.

N'ayant le temps de mieux s'imprégner de l'ambiance, Zoro fut poussé par ses amis en direction de la piste de danse. Il déambulait parmi les corps, bercé par la musique. Il se déhancha sous les doux accents du chanteur et ferma les yeux pour profiter de l'instant.

Quand il les rouvrit ses amis avaient disparus.

Perdu, il se faufila entre les personnes, cherchant une issue à ce labyrinthe de chair, lorsque quelqu'un se colla contre lui.

Il se retourna pour sombrer dans deux orbes d'un bleu aussi clair que la surface d'un lac. Jamais il n'avait vu pareil regard. Si envoûtant. Des cils ébènes cerclaient ces sphères, rehaussant la clarté du regard marine et quelques pépites d'or en ajustaient l'éclat.

Au bout d'un certain moment, il détacha son attention de ces yeux pour observer la personne en entier.

Face à lui, se tenait un homme blond qui semblait du même âge et plus petit que lui. Un masque digne du carnaval de Venise lui dissimulait le reste du visage, un grand sourire était dessiné sur sa surface lisse et des losanges colorés ornaient le contour de ses yeux. Quelques arabesques de paillettes parcouraient les joues du masque reflétant la lumière des projecteurs.

À cela s'ajoutait un costume de prince : chemise blanche à manches bouffantes portée sous un gilet noir sur lequel se trouvait un blason or, un pantacourt de velours noir, des souliers tarabiscotés et des guêtres blanches. Une chaîne dorée saillait sa taille retenant aussi une partie de la lumière.

Zoro le trouvait époustouflant.

En ne faisant pourtant qu'entrevoir son visage, l'éphèbe aux cheveux verts savait que son conjoint lui plaisait. Et la réciproque était vraie.

Il en oublia de suite ses amis et se mit à danser avec le blond. Au fil des chansons, ils se rapprochaient, faisant se frôler leur bassin, se coller leur torse. Puis leurs mains partirent à la découverte de l'autre. D'abord doucement, timidement puis avec plus de fougue, de bestialité et de sensualité. Leurs jambes se croisèrent et leur désir augmenta en sentant la virilité de l'autre. Des frissons naquirent sous l'assaut des caresses parcourant leur corps des pieds à la tête. Leur raison s'envolait derrière l'appel du désir.

Le blond souleva son masque et le fit glisser sur le côté de son crâne. Zoro put alors voir son visage, ovale au teint clair, un nez fin, mais surtout une bouche charnue qui attirait toute son attention. Il fixait ces deux lignes de chair si tentatrices qui ne demandaient qu'à rencontrer les siennes. Avant même d'en prendre conscience, il l'embrassait et goûtait l'objet de sa convoitise, mordillant la lèvre inférieure jusqu'à ce que l'autre lui laisse franchir ce barrage pour rejoindre sa langue. Ces deux morceaux rosés entrèrent dans une danse enflammée, se faisant impétueuse et conquérante, chacun cherchant à prendre le contrôle du baiser.

A bout de souffle, ils éloignèrent leur visage de quelques centimètres pour ensuite recommencer. Ce manège dura plusieurs instants jusqu'à ce qu'ils décident de trouver un coin plus tranquille. Chemin faisant, ils attrapèrent au passage plusieurs verres de passion pourpre, sangria et autres remontants.

Au final, ils se retrouvèrent sans trop savoir comment sur un des lits du coin câlins, le blond sous Zoro. Il grogna d'ailleurs de mécontentement d'être dans cette position, la soumission étant loin d'être son caractère. Il voulait toujours posséder l'autre mais son vis-à-vis ne lui en laissa guère le choix.

Zoro se mit en tête de découvrir l'autre à l'aide de sa langue. Il la fit donc courir sur la bouche, le lobe de son oreille, puis dans le cou de son amant, suivant l'artère principale. À mesure qu'il descendait les gémissements de l'autre augmentaient.

Il se colla plus contre le corps sous lui, se déhancha lentement sur son bassin pour accentuer les râles du blond. Sa langue taquine continuait son travail dans le cou de l'autre et quand un maladroit leur renversa de la boisson dessus, elle partit à la conquête du torse pâle. Ce faisant, Zoro arracha des petits cris de volupté au possesseur des yeux bleu. Doucement et avec une lenteur calculée, Zoro écarta les pans de la chemise pour mieux admirer son amant.

La vue de cet être magnifique, couché sous son corps, les joues rougies par le plaisir lui fit perdre toute raison. De ses mains, il palpa sans pudeur le corps du blond, redessinant le tracé léger de ses abdominaux et jouant avec la couture de son boxer.

Ils étaient proches et seule une barrière de vêtements, qui ne demandait qu'a être arrachée, restreignait leur envie. Il allait s'en débarrasser quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Irrité par ce contact incongru, Zoro se retourna brusquement pour voir que ce n'était ni plus ni moins que Luffy qui le dérangeait. Ce dernier baissa les yeux, un peu gêné et, reprenant contenance, les releva pour les plonger dans le regard de Zoro.

- Zoro, tu... euh, es-tu vraiment conscient de ce que tu risques de faire ? Je veux dire, n'aurais-tu pas un peu trop bu avant de te retrouver dans cette situation ? Es-tu sûr que c'est ce que tu désires ? Coucher avec quelqu'un que tu ne connais pas ? Et ce, devant tout le monde ?

L'homme aux cheveux verts se rappela alors de l'endroit où il se situait et remarqua les regards qui convergeaient vers eux. Effectivement, tout à son plaisir il avait tout oublié de ce qui l'entourait, n'entendant même plus le son de la musique. Seul le blond lui occupait l'esprit.

Avant même de pouvoir répondre à son ami, il entendit une respiration qui, de haletante, devint régulière. Il baissa les yeux vers le blond et s'aperçut tout simplement que celui-ci venait de s'endormir.

« Que... il dort? » furent ses uniques pensées cohérentes de la soirée.

Frustré au possible, il fut bien tenté de le laissa là, mais une petite voix dans sa tête lui conseilla plutôt de le déposer dans un endroit sûr. Vu la beauté qui se dégageait de lui, le blond n'était certainement pas en sécurité s'il se retrouvait seul. Il essaya de le réveiller mais rien n'y fit. Il le souleva alors dans le but de trouver un endroit où l'amener, sans savoir réellement où, quand un jeune homme de peau mate se précipita vers eux. Sans prendre le temps de parler à Zoro et Luffy, il assena deux claques au blond qui s'éveilla d'un coup.

- Bon sang, on te cherchait partout avec Robin, où diable étais-tu passé ? Il se retourna alors vers les deux autres. Merci d'avoir pris soin de lui, on va le ramener maintenant, je crois qu'il a trop bu.

Hébétés, Zoro et Luffy se contentèrent de hocher la tête et de regarder ce couple insolite partir. Zoro réalisa alors que ce bel Apollon venait de sortir de son champ de vision et que sous l'emprise de l'alcool il ne lui avait même pas demandé son nom.

Énervé, il rentra chez lui et ses amis l'accompagnèrent, fatigués de leur soirée. Tous dormirent dans l'appartement de Zoro ce soir là.

Au petit matin, une enveloppe fut glissée dans la boîte aux lettres appartenant à Zoro.


	3. Chapter 3

« Le destin est ce qui nous arrive au moment où on ne s'y attend pas »  
>Marcel Proust<p>

Chapitre 2:

_Salut,_

_Si tu savais comme je suis content que tu m'aies répondu. A vrai dire je ne pensais pas que tu le ferais. Je m'excuse de ne pas t'avoir répondu plus tôt mais je suivais un stage d'hôtellerie pendant plusieurs jours._

_Alors comme ça tu as le même âge que moi ? Quelle coïncidence, mais je trouve ça génial._

_Tu maîtrise le kendo ? J'ai quelques connaissances dans cette discipline, tu commences les compétitions bientôt n'est-ce pas ? Si c'est bien le cas, je te souhaite bonne chance. Et j'espère sincèrement que tu deviendra le numéro 1 au kendo._

_Concernant ta description, je suis dégoûté de savoir que tu es bien plus grand que moi, je ne fais que 1m65. Rhaa, j'ai horreur d'être plus petit ! Comment se fait-il que tu aies des cheveux verts ? Cette coloration est-elle due à un pari ? Ou c'est un goût personnel ? _

_Tu dis seulement réchauffer des plats tout prêts ? C'est mauvais pour ta santé de manger aussi mal, car généralement ce ne sont pas des plats très sains et ils n'apportent pas les éléments essentiels pour bien vivre. Surtout que, étant un sportif, tu devrais manger mieux. Mais bon, je dis ça, je dis rien. Disons que c'est une déformation professionnelle._

_Bien sûr que j'ai des hobbies autres que la cuisine, je continue toujours le karaté, ensuite j'aime beaucoup lire au calme mais il est vrai que la majeure partie de mon temps tourne autour de la cuisine. Pour mon lycée, je préfère que ça reste secret, autant garder une part de mystère, hein?_

_Sinon, au sujet de mes lectures j'adore les romans de Poppy Z. Brite et de Stephen King. La musique pour moi, c'est le rock et enfin au sujet des films, j'adore les thrillers et les films d'horreur._

_Enfin, si je n'ai pas signé par mon nom de famille, c'est parce que celui que l'on m'a donné n'est pas le mien. Je veux dire que je ne considère pas mon nom comme tel. Mais ça c'est une histoire personnelle._

_Allez, à mon tour de poser des questions : Quels sont tes goûts à toi ? Surtout culinaires, c'est ça qui m'intéresse le plus. Qu'est-ce qui t'intéresse dans les études scientifiques ? Je veux dire, les maths, ça n'a pas l'air franchement cool. Et puis ce doit être dur de combiner cours de S et sport à plein temps. As tu d'ailleurs le temps pour faire autre chose ? Je pense à sortir en ville ou en soirées, prendre le temps de s'amuser avec d'autres personnes. Au fait, tu dis que tu as continué le kendo à cause d'une promesse, pourquoi ? Tu voulais arrêter avant ? _

_PS : tu voudrais pas m'envoyer une photo de toi,__ ouais __je sais ça fait mauvais site de rencontre, c'est juste que ça m'intrigue d'imaginer quelqu'un avec les cheveux verts._

_Sanji_

Pour le coup, Zoro se demanda ce qu'était cette lettre, et puis le souvenir de la carte de la fraternité lui revint en mémoire. Que l'autre lui ait souhaité bonne chance lui fit extrêmement plaisir. Il est vrai que ses compet' arrivaient rapidement, précisément dans quatre jours. Stressé au possible, ce mot le rassura. Sensation très étrange.

Il prit le temps de répondre au blond alors qu'il était déjà en retard à son entraînement. Demanda si son stage c'était bien passé. Disant que oui, sa couleur était en premier lieu due à un pari mais qu'il s'y était ensuite habitué, et du coup, la renouvelait sans cesse. Que concernant sa « déformation professionnelle », il ne pouvait néanmoins pas la prendre en compte n'ayant pas le temps de cuisiner, ou d'apprendre d'ailleurs. Au sujet de ses propres goûts, il adorait: Lady Gaga - surtout le titre _Judas - _pour la musique, la cuisine japonaise comme les makis, _Entre Dieu et moi c'est fini_ de Katarina Mazeti pour la littérature, _Inception_, et _Pirates des__ Caraïbes_ concernant les films_. _Dans les sciences ce qui l'intéressait, c'était la biologie, comprendre le fonctionnement du corps humain était une chose passionnante, et pas les maths, _surtout pas_ les maths. A propos des sorties, il n'avait généralement pas le temps, mais ses amis le lui faisaient prendre de force. Pour la dernière question, c'était personnel et il ne voulait pas en parler pour l'instant. Peut-être plus tard.

Il allait poster sa lettre quand une idée lui vint à l'esprit, il écrivit son adresse mail au dos de l'enveloppe, comme ça l'autre pourrait lui répondre plus rapidement à l'avenir.

Le lendemain soir un message envoyé par Sanji s'afficha dans sa boîte mail. Il répondait à la lettre de Zoro, le remerciait par la même occasion de lui avoir donné son email et renouvelait ses encouragements. Il exprima aussi son désarrois quant à la photo qu'il n'avait _pas _reçu.

La compétition se passa pour le mieux et Zoro fut classé premier lors des nationales de France, les compétitions les moins importantes car il n'y avait pas beaucoup de club de kendo dans ce pays, et se retrouva qualifié pour celles d'Europe. Le soir même, il fut de nouveau traîné à une fête par ses amis pour « célébrer dignement sa victoire ». Sous ses abords renfrognés, il espérait secrètement y rencontrer le blond de la skin. Son souhait ne fut hélas pas exaucé.

À son retour chez lui, lorsqu'il voulut se coucher tard - ou tôt selon les avis - son attention fut attirée par l'écran de son ordinateur. Peut-être avait-il un email ?

**Sanji send you a message : **

Alors, comment s'est passé ta compet' ? Tu as tout gagné j'espère.

Malgré la fatigue, Zoro prit la peine d'y répondre et s'endormit sur le sofa, ayant la flemme de se déplacer jusqu'au lit.

Les jours et les mois passèrent, Zoro et Sanji correspondaient souvent, se découvrant par les mots. Plaisantant via mails, racontant certains détails anodins de leur vie, et parfois plus importants, faisant de l'autre un confident lorsque quelque chose leur pesait sur le coeur. Au fil des mots, ils s'appréciaient de plus en plus, se plaisaient sans pour autant s'illusionner, après tout ils ne se connaissaient que par ordinateur. La réalité est toujours différente du virtuel. Qu'est-ce qui prouvait que tout ce qu'ils se disaient était vrai ? Malheureusement rien jusque là.

Ils apprirent néanmoins une partie de la vie de l'autre.

Zoro su que le blond était orphelin. Il fut un temps où un couple l'avait adopté et donné un nom. Mais ce couple étant jeune et immature, ils avaient rompu, cherchant toujours à donner l'enfant à l'autre pour ne pas qu'il « traîne dans leurs pattes ». Il avait alors fugué, ne supportant plus cette ambiance où personne ne le désirait. De cette époque,il gardait un souvenir et une idée déplaisante de la « famille ». Durant sa fugue, il avait rencontré un vieux cuisinier qui l'avait pris sous son aile et s'en occupait depuis.

Il y avait un an que, pour ne pas être un poids pour son sauveur, Sanji s'était trouvé un boulot ainsi qu'un appart. Le cuisinier, Zeff, qui avait pris la charge de tuteur, avait tout de même insisté pour que ce soit lui qui paye les études de Sanji. Ce dernier eut vite fait d'accepter. Depuis il vivait dans un quartier chaud, mais s'en accommodait. Il s'y était même d'ailleurs vite fait un nom. Il profitait généralement de son temps libre pour rendre visite au « vieux » comme il se plaisait à l'appeler. Celui-ci vivait à la périphérie de la ville, dans un petit coin chaleureux et paisible proche de la nature, bref dans un « bout de paradis ».

Sanji, lui, apprit que Zoro était le fils unique d'une riche famille conformiste. Leur faire accepter son homosexualité avait été très dur, et même aujourd'hui ils ne semblaient pas disposé à vouloir s'avouer qu'ils n'auraient jamais de petits enfants. Ils espéraient encore, et sans le cacher à leur fils, que celui-ci change de bord. Comme si son homosexualité n'était qu'une erreur de parcours. En plus de rêver à ceci, ils désiraient que leur enfant devienne un grand politicien, ou avocat. Un métier rehaussant le prestige de leur famille, c'est pourquoi ils n'avaient pas non plus accepté qu'il fasse du kendo au départ. Ils avaient même menacé leur fils de le déshériter si il continuait dans cette voie là. Menace que Zoro savait fausse car ses parents n'avaient qu'un seul enfant et donc un seul héritier.

Pour Zoro, le kendo était essentiel à sa vie. Cette passion lui venait de sa meilleure amie, Kuina. C'était elle au départ qui adorait ce sport, et elle aussi qui l'avait initié. Mais Kuina était atteinte d'une maladie héréditaire caractérisée par une viscosité anormale du mucus que sécrètent les glandes pancréatiques et bronchiques. Elle avait donc la mucoviscidose et n'atteindrait peut-être jamais la vingtaine. Peu à peu, sa respiration se ferait plus difficile à cause d'une trop grande quantité de mucus, et faire du sport lui deviendrait tout simplement impossible. Dès qu'elle l'avait su, elle en avait parlé avec Zoro. Dans la continuité, elle avait appris que les parents de Zoro lui avaient interdit de faire du kendo. Lui, ne savait pas quoi faire, il aimait ce sport plus que tout mais ne voulait pas froisser ses géniteurs. Kuina lui avait alors fait promettre de continuer « parce qu'il faut faire ce qu'on aime, et non ce que les autres veulent au détriment de nos sentiments », mais aussi de devenir le meilleur kendoka de la terre entière. Promesse qu'il s'efforçait de tenir depuis. Il avait dit à ses parents qu'il était hors de question qu'il cesse de pratiquer le kendo, il les avait mis au pied du mur: ou ils mettaient leur menace à exécution, ou ils acceptaient son choix. Tout ceci aboutit au final par un marché entre eux, Zoro continuerait son sport tant aimé s'il suivait aussi des cours et avait de bon résultats.

À ses seize ans, ses parents étaient partis en Amérique à cause de leur travail, lui achetant au préalable un appartement dans un quartier huppé et payant par la même occasion une femme de ménage qui venait tous les deux jours. Il recevait souvent des cartes d'eux, des présents et des coups de téléphone. Ils se disaient fièrs de sa réussite, tant pour les cours que pour le kendo.

Enfin, ils s'échangèrent des détails plus intimes : tous deux étaient gays et sans compagnon. Ils parlèrent de leurs anciennes relations, plutôt difficiles pour Zoro, à cause d'une rupture très douloureuse; et lassantes pour Sanji, ce dernier n'ayant plus rien ressenti pour son ex au bout de six mois. Ils découvraient les qualités mais aussi les défauts de l'autre, et leur « amitié » n'en devenait que plus forte.

Sanji réitéra plusieurs fois sa demande, celle concernant une photo de Zoro, mais à chaque fois l'homme aux cheveux verts lui répondait qu'il trouvait ça trop impersonnel d'envoyer des photos via ordi. Ce pour quoi Sanji lui proposa de se rencontrer. Seulement, aucun ne semblait libre au même moment que l'autre au cours du mois, ils fixèrent donc une date pour le mois suivant. Les jours défilaient et tous deux attendaient impatiemment le vendredi 13 novembre, date de leur rencontre. Dieu qu'ils avaient envie de se voir et de pouvoir parler en face.

La veille de cette date, Zoro reçu un mail du blond annulant leur rencontre du lendemain pour cause d'un empêchement imprévu. Il s'excusa et proposa une autre date.

Vexé et déçu, l'éphèbe aux yeux verts ne répondit pas. Il se remercia même intérieurement de ne pas avoir parlé de Sanji à ses amis qui auraient sûrement posé énormément de questions sur son « rencard » et demandé avec un sourire condescendant si « il était frustré de ce lapin ». Déjà qu'ils le charriaient encore avec le blond de la skin...

_L'autre ne voulait pas le voir ? Tant pis. Après tout, qu'est ce que ça pouvait lui faire de ne pas le voir ? Ce n'était pas comme s'ils étaient vraiment__ proches... « Et __puis je ne peux pas être certain de la véracité de tous les propos de Sanji » _Pensa Zoro_._

Il partit finalement se coucher pour ne se réveiller que le lendemain dans l'après-midi. Ne voulant rester seul chez lui, il enfila un jean cintré Lee Cooper que ses parents lui avaient envoyés quelques jours auparavant; un simple tee-shirt noir moulant son torse d'une manière outrageusement sexy agrémenté d'une veste blanche à capuche sur laquelle était inscrit Kaporal dans le dos. Une paire de Nike, un bracelet de tennis et quelques chaînes complétaient sa tenue. Ses cheveux de jade prenaient un effet saut du lit, d'un aspect assez coquin, comme s'il n'avait pas fait que dormir. Cet ensemble lui assura des regards plus que plaisants sur son passage, il releva néanmoins sa capuche sur sa tête, histoire d'avoir la paix et mit les écouteurs de son ipod.

Il marcha sans savoir où aller, et c'est surpris qu'il se rendit enfin compte du lieu où il se trouvait. Le point de rendez-vous avec Sanji, un parc situé dans le centre ville. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Zoro scruta les environs pour voir si une tête blonde pointait le bout de son nez. Rien. Il repartit.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas la bande qui lui faisait face et rentra dans l'un d'eux. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il se retrouva les fesses à terre qu'il comprit ce qui venait de se passer.

- Hey mec, tu pourrais regarder où tu marches !

Zorro soupira et ne cherchant pas les ennuis, lâcha un simple « pardon » puis traça son chemin. Se faire ignorer de la sorte n'était pas du goût de ces jeunes qui le coincèrent dans une rue déserte. Zoro soupira une nouvelle fois, il avait horreur de se battre en dehors des tatamis.

- Oh, tu te fous de notre gueule pour nous ignorer comme ça ? Hein ?

- Non, je ne me fiche pas de vous, je me suis excusé et c'est suffisant.

- Oh non, c'est loin d'être fini. T'as jamais traîné par ici avant on t'y as jamais vu, tu viens d'où ?

- De là où tu viens pas. Maintenant lâche-moi.

- Tu rêves. Tu m'as l'air d'être un petit gosse de riche, tu dois bien avoir quelques petites choses à nous donner. Hein ?

_- Des neurones, ça pourrait peut-être t'aider mais j'en suis pas sûr. Alors LA-CHE-MOI, répéta Zoro.._

_Un rictus mauvais étira le visage de son adversaire._

_- Tu sais quoi ? Si tu m'avais donné gentiment ce que je t'avais demandé, comme ton joujou dans ta poche je t'aurais laissé partir bien tranquillement. Mais comme tu t'amuses à faire le malin..._

_- Facile, t'es pas très intelligent._

_- Ta gueule. Tu viens de détruire toutes tes chances de t'en sortir indemne. Je vais t'exploser ta petite gueule d'ange._

_- Humph, si tu y arrives._

_Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase, le brun se jeta sur l'émeraude, le plaqua contre le mur et leva son poing pour le frapper._

_Poing qui fut arrêté par une main inconnue._

_- Hey, qu'est-ce que vous foutez là les mecs ? C'est pas votre secteur ici ! Vous connaissez les règles n'est-ce pas ? Alors dégagez tout de suite d'ici, c'est notre territoire._

La bande trembla quelques instants de rage mais connaissant les règles ils lâchèrent Zoro et partirent en râlant. Perdant pied subitement, Zoro tomba au sol. La même main que celle qui avait fait partir la bande se tendit vers lui pour l'aider. En levant les yeux pour le remercier, sa capuche tomba de sa tête.

Zoro plongea subitement dans l'océan qui se trouvait devant lui, il y reconnut le blond de la skin. Tandis que l'autre se perdait dans la couleur vert absinthe de ses yeux.

- Ça alors ! dirent-ils avec une parfaite coordination, sans pouvoir dire quelque chose de mieux adapté.


	4. Chapter 4

« Tel est mon destin  
>Je vais mon chemin<br>Ainsi passe mes heures  
>Au rythme entêtant des battements de mon coeur. »<em><br>Destin_ de Céline Dion

Chapitre 3:

- Ouah, la vache. Zoro ? demanda le blond. C'est bien toi n'est-ce pas ? Ronronoa Zoro ?

- Euh, ouais. Comment tu...

- Tes cheveux. Doit pas y avoir grand monde qui a les cheveux de cette couleur. Tu vois, je me faisais une autre image de toi, mais la réalité dépasse de loin mon imagination. C'est hallucinant, mais tu sais quoi ? Ça te va très bien. Et puis tes yeux aussi sont plutôt impressionnants, j'ai jamais vu des yeux d'un vert aussi clair, on dirait qu'ils ont été trempés dans de l'alcool, comme la manzana ou la chartreuse. Et crois-moi, je m'y connais en alcool. Par exemple en cuisine...

- Euh, tu parles toujours autant ? le coupa le Phoebus aux yeux verts, et puis qui es-tu ?

- Mais c'est moi, Sanji ! Je pensais que tu serais plus rapide à la détente vu que tu es en S, mais j'ai du me tromper.

- Humph. Comment voulais tu que je le devine, des blonds péroxydés y en a un peu partout.

- Ah, je ne pensais pas que tu puisse avoir autant de répartie au vue de tes mails. Tu vois, je t'avais plutôt imaginé du genre bien sage, cadré, fils à papa quoi.

- Alors c'est que tu es encore plus bête que l'indique ta couleur. Dire qu'on s'est embrassés... j'ai intérêt à vite me rincer la bouche finalement. Au cas où la connerie soit contagieuse, ajouta-il avec un petit sourire en coin, montrant qu'il le taquinait.

- Quoi ?

- Ouais. À la skin qui a eu lieu il y a quelques mois. Tu étais en costume de prince, on a flirté et... voilà quoi.

- Euh, je veux pas te vexer mais je ne t'ai pas embrassé ce soir-là, j'en suis presque certain. Et puis je m'en serais souvenu...

- Mais si ! J'étais habillé tout en noir : une cape, un masque, un pantalon, un haut, avec une épée. En Zorro quoi !

- En Zor... oh putain. Je... ouah, j'aurais jamais deviné que ça puisse être toi !

- C'était pourtant pas très difficile de faire le rapprochement.

- Ouais mais non. J'ai pensé que c'était une pure coïncidence. Et puis, je n'étais même pas certain des évènements de la soirée. Faut dire qu'on avait pas mal bu à cette fête. Je me rappelle avoir embrassé un Zorro donc, puis encore avoir bu et puis... ben plus rien. Après je n'en sais rien, mais alors strictement rien.

- Tu as... tout oublié ? Vraiment tout ?

Zoro eut pour le coup une envie de meurtre extrêmement dure à contenir. Il avait TOUT oublié mis à part leur baiser ? Bon, il est vrai qu'ils n'étaient pas allés au bout des choses mais quand même. Ce... ce... sale blond décoloré ne se rappelait plus du reste, quand ça devenait un plus chaud. Et... ah le con !

- Euh, il s'est passé autre chose? demanda insidieusement Sanji.

- Non rien.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui, j'en suis sûr. Il ne s'est rien passé !

- Bon... si tu le dis. On va boire un verre ?

Zoro fut étonné par la facilité de Sanji à changer de sujet. Mais il accepta néanmoins l'invitation. Et c'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent au comptoir d'un bar, faisant pleinement connaissance, se racontant leur vie respective, plaisantant et, sans même savoir comment ni pourquoi, ils s'embrassèrent.

Les heures s'égrenaient et d'un baiser chaste au départ, cela devint plus fougueux. Zoro retrouvait les sensations qu'il avait eu lors de la skin. Une envie furieuse de prendre le blond tout de suite, sans même lui laisser le temps de réagir. Envie qu'il réussit difficilement à contenir. Très difficilement. Il reprit les lèvres du blond d'une façon impétueuse, s'appropriant sa bouche et sa langue, son goût et son odeur. Il le voulait, le désirait. Et le blond aussi, s'offrant sans hésitation. Ils se rapprochaient encore et encore, se touchant quelques fois, doucement, se frôlant pour aguicher son conjoint. Tous deux pouvaient entendre la musique entêtante de leurs battements de coeur résonnant dans leur poitrine. Celle-ci semblait prête à exploser sous l'effet de tout ce désir.

Et la frénésie des choses en entraînant d'autres, ils se retrouvèrent chez le blond. Leurs vêtements éparpillés partout dans l'appart, leur langue et leur corps se mêlant, ils ne faisaient plus qu'un.

Épuisés par leur joute corporelle, chacun ayant voulu prendre le contrôle de cette danse érotique, ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Le lendemain, Zoro se réveilla à l'aide d'un déjeuner des plus appétissants : un beau blond encore somnolant, entièrement offert à lui. Ses cheveux lumineux éparpillés sur l'oreiller blanc, son bras passé autour de sa taille, sa nudité, sa respiration douce et régulière; tous ses éléments firent sourire Zoro qui renonça alors à se lever.

Depuis ce jour, ils sortaient ensemble. Ils ne pouvaient hélas pas se voir souvent mais chaque retrouvaille était un moment de bonheur. Quoiqu'ils fassent, qu'ils sortent ou restent dans l'appart de l'un d'eux, seul comptait le fait qu'ils soient ensembles.

Quand ils se voyaient, ils se disaient tout ce qu'ils n'avaient pu se dire par mail sans toutefois se dire le plus important. Trois mots tous simples et pourtant si bouleversants. Jamais encore ils n'avaient osé les dire à l'autre. Engendrant un petit doute dans le coeur de l'autre, qui disparaissait grâce au goût de leurs lèvres. Ils ne se l'exprimaient pas par la voix mais par le toucher. Chaque caresse, baiser et autres étaient un de ces mots qu'ils ne pouvaient dire.

Leurs instants magiques se constituaient de sourires, de baisers, de caresses, de petites attentions et d'amour, dans tous les sens. Lorsqu'ils sortaient, c'était main dans la main, se fichant éperdument des regards outrés ou envieux qui les suivaient. Peu importe ce que les gens pouvaient penser, cela ne les atteignait pas.

Malgré tout, Zoro souffrait des secrets de Sanji. Ce dernier lui cachait beaucoup de choses, il en était certain. Et plusieurs évènements confirmèrent ses suspicions.

Un mercredi où ils se promenaient en ville, une bande de gamins les accosta en nommant Sanji « Chef », et s'enquérit ensuite de sa santé, et des « évènements de la fois dernière ». Ce à quoi Sanji ne prit pas la peine de répondre et leur glissa un morceau de papier sur lequel il griffonna quelques mots. Après quoi, les gosses disparurent prestement. Zoro lui demanda alors ce que cela signifiait et le blond lui répondit simplement que l'appellation de « Chef » venait de son envie à le devenir et que le reste n'était ensuite que des histoires d'enfants. Il ne dit rien d'autre, ne voulant se confondre en explications. Zoro avait néanmoins sentit que son conjoint lui mentait mais il préféra ne pas insister, après tout tout le monde avait droit d'avoir ses propres secrets.

Un autre jour, le possesseur des yeux lagon annula leur rendez-vous le matin même car il allait être occupé par son lycée des métiers de l'hôtellerie tout la journée. Sans pouvoir sortir, même pas pour fumer. N'ayant donc rien de prévu, Zoro sortit avec Luffy, Choper et Nami, sous la demande non refusable de cette dernière. Il avait pourtant bien essayé puisque le jeune homme voulait profiter de son aprèm' pour se reposer, mais le sourire sadique de la rouquine lui annonça de trop grandes représailles s'il avait le malheur de refuser.

Sur le trottoir, Luffy eut une idée des plus improbables et stupides, il courut vers le bord de la route, tendit son pied sur la voie dangereuse et... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ? Il semblait attendre quelque chose dans cette position.

- Euh, Luffy, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ton pied au milieu de la route ? le questionna Choper.

- Ben, j'attends.

- Et t'attends quoi, imbécile ? On a des magasins à dévaliser je te rappelle, s'emporta Nami.

- Ben, qu'une voiture passe.

- Quoi ?

Un simple mot qui signifiait « Mais pourquoi ce parfait abruti attend au milieu de la route qu'une voiture passe ? », question qui trouva vite une réponse, elle aussi des plus inattendues.

- Mais oui ! Comme ça quand une voiture passe, je lui fais un croche pied, ça doit être marrant, expliqua naïvement le brun.

« Mais il est con de naissance ou il s'entraîne tous les jours pour être comme ça? » fut la pensée collective des amis du brun.

- Ah, tiens en voilà une.

Effectivement une magnifique Lamborghini Diablo noire, modèle peu diffusé en France donc très facilement repérable, se rapprochait à grande vitesse du brun et celui-ci... attendait réellement. « Mais c'est qu'il est vraiment con en plus ! » Zoro se précipita sur son Luffy et eu juste le temps de tirer son ami de la route. Lui évitant au passage de se retrouver avec un pied ressemblant fortement à une pizza sauce tomate. Dans son mouvement Zoro eut le temps de voir le passager de cette superbe voiture et en tomba littéralement sur le cul. À l'inverse, il n'eut pas le temps d'apercevoir le conducteur. « Mais que fait-il là ? » se demanda le kendoka. Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions que Luffy interrompit le fil de ses pensées, car il disait vouloir une explication pour le geste que Zoro venait d'avoir. Celui-ci haussa les sourcils de surprise et ne sut que rétorquer, et surtout de quel geste il parlait. Chapeau de paille - comme les autres se plaisaient à l'appeler depuis la skin - reformula sa question qui devint : « Pourquoi tu m'as empêché de faire mon croche patte à la voiture ? ». Question qui lui valut un coup sur l'arrière du crâne et pas de réponse. Bon sang, comment pouvait-on être aussi con que ÇA ?

Le reste de la journée se passa relativement bien, mis à part que Zoro devait surveiller constamment Luffy. En effet, ce dernier n'en rata pas une, faisant ainsi rire aux éclats ses amis. Il se battit contre une plaque de chocolat qu'il venait d'acheter plus tôt, trébucha deux fois à terre, se prit un poteau en pleine figure, goba une glace d'un coup, demanda naïvement pourquoi il faisait tout noir quand il ferma les yeux; mais aussi les excéda quand il chanta La ferme de Fatal Picard, ou quand il prit la nouvelle robe de soirée en soie bleu de Nami pour une vulgaire serviette, avec laquelle il s'essuya les doigts. Une chose était sûr: avec lui, ses trois compères ne s'ennuyaient pas.

Quand Zoro rentra enfin chez lui, le souvenir de ce resplendissant véhicule noir et du blond côté passager, s'immisça dans son esprit. Pour lui, ce blond ne pouvait être qu'une seule personne, Sanji, à moins qu'il possède un double dans ce pays et plus précisément cette ville. Mais c'était dur à croire. Il pouvait aussi avoir tout simplement confondu avec un autre. Il préféra tout de même en avoir le coeur net. Le soir, il demanda donc à son amant s'il était sorti le jour même. Ce à quoi l'autre répondit à la négative, son stage était bien trop important pour qu'il se permette de louper ne serait-ce qu'une seule minute. Pourtant, Zoro aurait juré avoir reconnu Sanji.

D'autres détails accentuaient les doutes de Zoro: les coups de fils que recevait le blond à des heures régulières, le comportement du blond lorsqu'il recevait ces appels, très nerveux, ses empêchements qui se faisaient de plus en plus fréquents. Et surtout cet étrange brun que Zoro voyait souvent en bas de l'immeuble de Sanji et qui le regardait d'un air sévère et dangereux.

Il se remémora aussi leur rencontre, comment se faisait-il qu'ils aient pu se voir alors que le blond disait avoir un empêchement ?

Mais Zoro n'abordait jamais le sujet de ses doutes avec son petit ami de peur de le perdre avec toute ses questions. Il valait mieux lui faire confiance.

Après six mois de leur relation, Zoro se décida enfin à parler de ses doutes à Sanji. Mais son compagnon évinça chacune de ses mauvaises impressions par une série de baisers, tous plus enivrants les uns que les autres. Ne lui laissant pas le temps de se raisonner. Zoro comprit très bien que son amant ne voulait pas lui répondre et s'en serait énervé s'il n'avait pas été anesthésié par les lèvres et la langue du blond. Langue qui s'amusait à le narguer en se rétractant dès que Zoro rapprochait la sienne. Ce dernier finit par céder et oublia toutes les questions qu'il voulait poser à son blond.

Il passa ses bras autour de la nuque de Sanji pour récupérer cette langue qui s'amusait avec lui. Dès que celle-ci capitula, il serra plus fort l'adonis aux yeux bleu pour approfondir leur baiser.

Celui-ci s'accrocha à ses vêtements, pour le sentir le plus possible contre lui, puis glissa ses mains sous les habits de son amant. Les mains baladeuses partirent de suite à la conquête du corps chaud de Zoro, caressant en prime abord, puis griffant la peau légèrement halée, au fur et à mesure que leur affrontement buccal se faisait plus impulsif et violent.

Tout en continuant de l'embrasser, Sanji passa ses jambes autour de la taille de Zoro. De cette manière, il pouvait sentir le désir de l'apollon aux yeux verts contre lui, ce qui l'excita au plus haut point. Zoro le maintenait facilement, une de ses mains pressée sur le fessier du blond et l'autre au creux de ses reins.

Il le transporta ensuite jusque dans la chambre du blond et le bascula sur le lit. Sanji grogna légèrement, plus pour la forme qu'autre chose, il s'était néanmoins fait à l'idée d'être dessous. À son plus grand dam, cela ne lui déplaisait plus autant qu'avant, il aimait même franchement ça. Lui qui pensait être un pur seme, c'était loupé. Depuis leur relation, il n'avait réussit à prendre Zoro qu'une seule et unique fois, lorsque celui-ci avait accepté de se laisser prendre pour l'anniversaire du blond.

Lentement, pour faire durer le plaisir, Zoro effeuilla Sanji du bout des doigts. Son regard brûlant parcourait le corps de Sanji et celui-ci pensa que si ce regard perdurait, il allait prendre feu (_un regard incendiaire et tout est calciné, embrasser cette terre avant de l'embraser,_ R_eflet d'acide. _Ok ok, je sors), déjà que des rougeurs s'esquissaient sur ses joues.

Après de longues minutes à le contempler, Zoro décida de passer à l'action. Il commença par faire courir sa langue le long de la jugulaire du blond, suça l'os de sa clavicule, y laissant sa marque. Fou de désir, il laissa ses mains parcourir l'autre, sans toutefois toucher ses zones érogènes. Ce jour-là, il avait envie de s'amuser avant, malgré les protestations du blond. Ses mains parcoururent donc son torse, sans toucher les deux petites tâches roses, caressèrent ses cuisses sans remonter trop haut, griffèrent le bas de son dos sans descendre trop bas cette fois-là. Zoro se délectait des grognements de Sanji, exagérant toujours plus sa lenteur à le toucher. Sanji, exaspéré et désireux de plus de sensations finit par se trémousser sous l'autre pour le sentir. Ce manège fit éclater de rire Zoro qui, pour se faire pardonner, accéda à la demande de son blond. Il frôla donc les zones érogènes de Sanji et éclata de nouveau de rire en voyant le visage furieux et rougi de son amant.

Amant qui profita de cet instant de déconcentration pour retourner le corps de l'autre et inverser leur position. Il réitéra les gestes de l'homme aux cheveux verts lui montrant à quel point cela pouvait être frustrant de le sentir si peu contre lui.

- Tu veux donc me sentir franchement ? questionna Zoro, un sourire carnassier plaqué sur ses lèvres.

Voyant cette expression, Sanji se dit qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas dû en arriver là, car quelque chose lui soufflait que le lendemain il aurait du mal à s'asseoir. Beaucoup de mal. Surtout que Zoro lui promit de le faire hurler plus fort que d'habitude.

Suite à leurs ébats, ils partirent avec plaisir à la rencontre de Morphée.

Le lendemain, Zoro rappela à Sanji ce dont ils avaient déjà discuté auparavant, à savoir qu'il partait deux semaines au Japon pour participer aux mondiaux de kendo. En effet, il était arrivé premier lors des compétitions d'Europe et s'apprêtait à affronter les participants venant du monde entier. Sanji ne le laissa néanmoins pas partir sans lui avoir d'abord souhaité convenablement bonne chance...

Lorsqu'il fut au pas de la porte, essoufflé, sur le point de rejoindre l'aéroport, Zoro se pencha vers Sanji et l'embrassa vivement. Après quoi, il lui souffla à l'oreille une simple phrase, qui bouleversa Sanji.

L'homme aux cheveux verts partit le sourire aux lèvres, tandis que Sanji s'effondrait contre la porte après l'avoir refermée.

**Note de l'auteure : Tous les délires de Luffy ont une part de ****vérité... oui****, ça peut faire peur. **


	5. Chapter 5

« Bien sûr je te ferais mal.  
>Bien sûr tu me feras mal. »<br>Antoine de Saint Exupéry, lettre à Natalie Paley.

Chapitre 4:

Zoro posa enfin pied à terre et put fouler pour la première fois le sol de l'archipel japonais. Il trouva l'aéroport de Tokyo tout simplement grandiose, immense et impressionnant. Il fut happé par la foule environnante constituée pour la plupart de japonais en costume, croisa quelques jeunes en uniforme et pu même voir des adolescents habillés de tenues assez insolites, genre vestimentaire très connu dans le reste du monde. De ces jeunes, il y en avaient avec des cheveux de toutes les couleurs et des vêtements tous plus audacieux les uns que les autres. Ça devait être ça le « visual kei » pensa Zoro. Au moins ici, les gens ne le regardaient pas bizarrement, ils avaient l'habitude. Immédiatement, il se sentit à l'aise dans ce pays et sut que ce voyage allait lui plaire.

Son entraîneur l'amena dans l'Hôtel Impérial du quartier de Ginza, une grande bâtisse de style ancien entièrement rénovée, située entre Ginza et Hibiyakoen. Autant dire qu'il était heureux de dormir dans ce cinq étoiles, comme quoi ça avait certains d'avantages d'être le numéro un d'Europe. Le service était impeccable, si bien qu'il put commander tout ce qui lui fit plaisir : makis, saké, sushis, soupe miso, omelette... Le décalage horaire de sept heures lui avait donné très faim, mais aussi sommeil, il préféra donc ensuite aller se coucher.

Les deux jours suivants, il eut quartier libre et en profita pour visiter la capitale.

Il commença par le quartier où il séjournait et fut éblouit par le nombre de magasins de vêtements de marques qui occupaient Ginza. C'était le quartier chic de Tokyo, et il portait bien cette appellation: Channel, Dolce Gabanna, Levis, Guess, Dior, Lauren, Zadig et Voltaire, Ralph et pleins d'autres se battaient pour prendre le plus de place et avoir les prix les plus onéreux. Zoro n'hésita pas un seul instant à débuter ses achats à cet endroit. Durant sa séance de shopping, il dénicha une somptueuse robe de soirée Channel, dite sirène, agrémentée d'un dos nu et de couleur noire, pour Nami. Il trouva aussi un jean cintré et plutôt moulant Lee Cooper pour son amant, et plusieurs jeans et tee-shirts pour lui-même, de marques très variées. Bon Dieu, il ne regrettait pas d'être riche.

Suite à quoi il prit le métro pour rejoindre Akihabara afin de continuer dans sa lancée d'achats compulsifs. Armé de son appareil photo, comme tout bon touriste qui se respecte, il prit énormément de clichés sur le trajet, et même une fois arrivé dans la "ville électrique". Il atterrit dans ce qui lui semblait un autre monde : le royaume de l'otaku. Sur plus d'un kilomètre se dressaient une multitudes de magasins de mangas, de jeux vidéos, de jouets, de figurines... bref, le paradis sur terre pour Luffy. Zoro partit donc à la conquête de ce Japon futuriste : Softmap, Gee!, Store Akiba, Tsukumo Robot Kingdom, Animate, qu'est-ce qu'il allait pouvoir narguer le brun à son retour !

Il lui acheta quand même dans un élan de gentillesse plusieurs jeux qui n'étaient pas encore sortis en France. Il passa ensuite beaucoup (trop) de temps au club Sega, une salle de jeux.

Ce fut son ventre qui dut lui indiquer l'heure à grands renforts de gargouillis. Il chercha donc un restaurant pour se repaître, et quoi de mieux qu'un robotayaki ? Les grillades servies dans cet établissement allaient le remettre d'aplomb à coup sûr pour l'après midi.

Ce dernier fut calme car il visita le quartier Ueno, un des derniers quartiers de Tokyo à avoir gardé son atmosphère traditionnelle. Il y débuta son exploration par le parc Ueno-koen puis continua avec le zoo, où il prit une peluche en forme de panda pour Choper. Il n'y avait pas de rênes, dommage.

Lorsque le soleil retourna à son sommeil, l'éphèbe aux cheveux verts décida de rentrer.

Le lendemain, il partit affronter la foule de Shibuya. Des cheveux verts, rouges, roses, jaunes et des tenues toutes plus extravagantes les unes que les autres, allant du punk au gothic-lolita, assaillirent sa vue. Quelle frénésie dans ce quartier de jeunes branchés ! Et quel vacarme à cause des écrans géants disposés à chaque coin de rue ! C'était juste impressionnant et fabuleux. Il déambula dans ce quartier toute la matinée et se fit même prendre en photo à Shibuya 109 * pour un magazine japonais. Le seul bémol était qu'il devait sans cesse jouer des coudes pour se frayer un chemin parmi la foule de gens. Affamé, il se rendit au Grand BlueAoyama, un grand resto très à la mode, proposant de la cuisine "fusion", c'est-à-dire un mélange de toutes les cuisines asiatiques. De quoi se remplir le ventre correctement tout en goûtant à tout.

L'aprèm', il décida de visiter les immanquables : la tour de Tokyo, le Tokyo Dôme, et le rendez-vous des adorateurs de sumo, le stade Ryogoku. Une fois rentré dans sa chambre d'hôtel, il s'effondra aussitôt dans son lit et s'endormit aussi sec.

Le jour suivant, il débuta son entraînement afin d'être prêt pour la semaine d'après, où il enchaînerait ses compétitions. Il s'entraînait donc avec acharnement le jour et, le soir, il laissait ses pensées vagabonder vers son beau blond et ses magnifiques yeux bleus.

Les jours fatidiques arrivèrent, trop tôt au goût de Zoro.

Il prit son shinai, épée en bambou, enfila sa tenue, composée d'une protection faciale, men, une du plastron, do, une des hanches et du bas-ventre, tare, et de gants, kote; puis se déplaça avec son entraîneur jusqu'au dôjo. Son coeur battait à tout rompre lorsqu'il entra dans l'immense pièce. Dire qu'il avait espéré un espace restreint avec pour seuls spectateurs les juges, les trois arbitres, les entraîneurs, sans oublier les participants. Il ne s'attendait pas à voir des centaines de personnes juchées sur des gradins. _Depuis quand un dôjo pouvait être si grand ?_ L'aire de combat, shiai-jo, restait néanmoins de même taille que d'habitude soit de 11 mètres de côtés.

Les battements de son organe vital accélérèrent quand il fut appelé en premier au milieu de la piste.

Il se plaça comme le voulait la coutume en face de son adversaire, le salua, se mit en garde et attendit que le début du combat soit annoncé. Ce faisant, il fixa son regard dans celui de l'autre comme pour le sonder. Le signal retentit et Zoro fonça sur son adversaire avec une vitesse hallucinante en avançant seulement son pied droit. L'autre n'eut le temps de parer et le garçon aux yeux absinthe marqua un ippon dès la première minute. Un murmure se répandit dans le public, "quelle rapidité" furent les mots qui sortaient le plus des conversations. Surtout que par sa frappe, un coup d'estoc porté à la gorge, il venait de lancer un défi très explicite à son adversaire. Défi que l'autre releva avec plaisir. Durant le reste des cinq minutes réglementaires, Zoro marqua deux nouveaux points et remporta donc ce match.

Son deuxième combat pour cette journée se passa de manière bien plus exaspérante pour Zoro. Son adversaire fit deux fautes en sortant du shiai-jo et en lâchant son shinai. Ce qui donna un point à Zoro. Le reste du temps, il ne cessait de fuir l'arme adverse, si bien que ce dernier ne gagna qu'un seul et unique point le long des cinq minutes de jeu.

La suite de la compétition, Zoro la remporta facilement, parant gracieusement, évitant les frappes avec une facilité insolente, attaquant sans répit à l'aide de coups obliques, descendants et verticaux, dans un enchaînement des plus audacieux. Il se qualifia alors pour la finale, où il devrait affronter le champion du Japon : Mihawk surnommé "oeil de faucon". Un homme élégant et mystérieux, aux cheveux ébènes et aux yeux ambrés.

La finale se déroula quatre jours plus tard.

Zoro entra dans le dôjo et contempla la salle comme si c'était la première fois, alors que ça tenait plutôt de la dernière. Il était enfin arrivé à son but. Plus qu'une victoire et il tiendrait sa promesse faite à Kuina, « Regarde-moi, Kuina, j'y suis presque » fut son unique pensée.

Il se plaça au centre du shiai-jo, se mit en garde, la main droite près de la garde de son arme, l'autre à l'extrémité de la poignée, le shinai pointé vers la gorge de son adversaire, le pied gauche en avant.

Il était prêt.

À l'instant où le début du jeu fut sifflé, il fonça sur son adversaire en avançant le pied droit et frappa. L'autre évita le coup d'un mouvement fluide et contre-attaqua avec un migi do, un coup descendant porté sur le côté droit du plastron. Zoro, dans son élan précédant ne pu l'éviter, et Mihawk marqua son premier point.

À la reprise de l'affrontement, le brun marqua un second ippon après avoir acculé l'autre combattant au bord de l'aire de combat. Zoro aurait pu sortir de la piste et ne prendre qu'un avertissement au lieu d'un point mais il considérait cette façon de faire comme de la triche. Il resta donc dignement affronter Mihawk, parant du mieux qu'il pouvait, tentant de reprendre le dessus. Mais ce ne fut pas suffisant.

Face à tant de détermination, Mihawk esquissa un sourire.

L'homme aux cheveux verts ne vit même pas le coup suivant. Il sentit juste le choc sur son men.

Il avait perdu.

Trois points en moins de cinq minutes, voilà ce qui caractérisait sa défaite.

Il avait perdu si près du but.

Il n'était pas de taille face à "oeil de faucon".

Le goût amer lui emplit la bouche et il s'effondra à genoux sur le sol, déçu, triste, choqué.

Il avait perdu. Et si rapidement, si facilement.

Merde !

Dans son champ de vision réduit par sa posture, il vit des pieds s'approcher vers lui, ainsi que le bas d'un hakama, pantalon plissé porté sous l'armure. Puis un gant devant ses yeux. Son adversaire japonais l'aida à se relever et lui dit dans un anglais parfait de s'entraîner, de gagner en technique et en maturité et que, le jour venu, ils s'affronteraient de nouveau. Il clôtura sa réplique en disant avoir hâte que ce jour arrive.

Un regain d'énergie se répandit en Zoro, qui rétorqua dans un anglais douteux que, à ce moment-là, ce serait lui le vainqueur. Mihawk avait raison, il n'allait certainement pas se laisser abattre par sa première défaite ! Il s'entraînerait avec acharnement et deviendrait le champion du monde, mais plus tard. À l'heure actuelle, il était tout de même vice-champion du monde.

Tous deux furent ensuite appelés au podium pour la remise des médailles. En regardant sa médaille approcher ( toute seule sur ses petites papattes comme une grande... ok, je sors), Zoro ressentit un élan de fierté d'en être arrivé là. Finir deuxième était loin d'être une honte. Quand il vit ensuite la médaille d'or rejoindre l'homme aux yeux dorés, il se promit que la fois suivante, elle serait à lui. Une main de son rival le sortit de ses pensées. Il la serra. Cela signifiait une seule chose : la promesse d'une revanche future.

Les flash crépitèrent, et c'est ensembles qu'ils se firent photographier.

Le soir même, une fête de félicitations réunit tous les participants, juges, arbitres, entraîneurs et des tas d'inconnus pour eux, jeunes femmes désireuses, hommes audacieux... La joie était à son apogée.

Le lendemain, ils repartirent tous vers leur terre natale, une multitude de souvenirs en tête et heureux de retrouver leurs famille, amant et amis.

Lorsqu'il arriva sur le sol français, il était très tard. La raison lui conseilla de se coucher et d'aller voir son blond seulement le lendemain matin, tandis que son coeur lui ordonna de rejoindre immédiatement Sanji. Et quand un combat s'engage entre le coeur et la raison, c'est généralement le premier qui l'emporte.

Il fonça donc chez le blond. Arrivé à la porte, il trouva celle-ci ouverte. Il entra sans bruit pour faire la surprise à son amant, posa doucement sa valise puis déposa les cadeaux pour Sanji sur la table. Ne le voyant pas dans le salon, il se dirigea vers la chambre. Dans le couloir, il entendit des bruits étouffés, comme des gémissements. Une mauvaise impression s'insinua en lui. Tout lui criait de partir, de ne pas voir ça. S'il ne le voyait pas, ce serait comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, non ?

Et pourtant, il continua d'avancer vers la provenance de ces bruits.

Il ouvrit grand la porte.

Et son monde s'écroula devant lui.

Finalement, il aurait dû écouter sa raison.

Avant même que le blond n'ait le temps de réagir, il rejoignit le salon, récupéra sa valise et partit.

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues en longs sillons salés.

Il rejoignit son appartement et tomba au sol, en pleurs.

Ce qu'il venait de voir repassait en boucle dans sa tête, malgré lui. Alors qu'il voulait oublier.

Sanji, dans les bras du brun qu'il avait aperçu si souvent en bas de l'immeuble du cuistot.

Petite note :

* "Shibuya 109 est un centre commercial devenu le lieu de rencontre des jeunes branchés de Shibuya. Les magazines aiment y faire leurs photos de mode. Le spectacle est donc surtout à l'extérieur, avec une galerie de mannequins en herbe venus poser pour les photographes de mode et les touristes" (Guide Mondeos sur le Japon).


	6. Chapter 6

"Vois-tu ces larmes couler de mes yeux ?  
>Ce cri de l'âme qui rend malheureux"<br>Keen'V, Tu me manques.

" Et ça fait mal, crois-moi, une lame, enfoncée loin dans mon âme  
>Regarde en toi, même pas l'ombre d'une larme"<br>Kyo, Je saigne encore.

Chapitre 5 :

" Je t'aime"

Voilà les trois mots que Zoro avait prononcé le jour de son départ pour le Japon.

Enfin il avait osé les dire. Des jours qu'il attendait de les déclarer et se faisait violence pour n'en rien faire.

Trois foutus mots si durs à exprimer.

Trois foutus mots qui nous font sourire quand on réussit à réunir le courage pour les dire.

Ou qui nous font si mal.

Trop mal.

Alors, avant de les prononcer, il avait voulu être sûr de ne pas se tromper. Faut dire qu'il ne le réservait pas à n'importe qui son "je t'aime". Jusqu'à présent, il ne se sentait pas assez proche avec un amant pour les lui dire. Et généralement, on ne le lui demandait pas. Une bonne "baise" voilà ce que désiraient les autres. Pas de l'amour. Et cela ne l'avait jamais rebuté, au contraire il pensait la même chose. Alors pourquoi avec Sanji c'était différent ? Allez savoir. Lui-même n'avait pas de réponse. C'était comme ça, tout simplement. Vous vous demandez toujours, vous, pourquoi vous aimez telle personne ? Quelles en sont les raisons réelles ?

Comme c'était sa première fois dans ce domaine, celui de l'amour, il voulait être certain de ne pas s'illusionner ou se mentir. Il avait donc attendu que leur relation évolue, preuve que ce n'était pas qu'une passion passagère ou une amourette de printemps.

Et ce n'était rien de tout ça. Au fil des jours, il l'avait bien compri qu'il l'aimait. Même si ça ne faisait que quelques mois qu'ils sortaient ensembles, même si des secrets planaient entre eux, même s'ils ne se connaissaient pas entièrement, même si ça paraissait juste passionnel... Il l'aimait malgré toutes ces incertitudes.

Et plus que de raison, il l'avait dans la peau.

Il voulait presque le hurler sur les toits, crier au monde entier "j'aime Sanji !". Peu importait son sourire stupide et niais dans la rue, il était heureux. Plusieurs fois, il s'était surpris à glousser en pensant à son blond. Glousser ! Comme une jeune vierge qui découvrait son prince charmant.

"l'Amour", rien que ce mot lui étirait les lèvres et lui donnait un air de benêt. Depuis qu'il était avec Sanji, le monde lui semblait plus beau, plus coloré, plus frais... mieux. Chaque fois qu'il sortait avec ses amis, ceux-ci désiraient rencontrer le mec qui le faisait sourire tout seul. Cela n'eut jamais lieu, et ils s'amusaient souvent à dire qu'il voulait le garder pour lui seul. Et pourquoi pas ?

Cette prise de conscience entraîna néanmoins une série de questions moins heureuses : Lui clamer son amour ? Ne pas le faire ? Et lui, qu'en pensait-il ? Que ressentait-il réellement ?

En conséquence, la peur se joignit au sentiment d'amour. Peur que ce ne soit pas partagé; enfin, pas de la même manière. Quelle était l'ampleur de ses sentiments à son égard ? Il savait bien que Sanji ressentait quelque chose pour lui, mais il ne voulait surtout pas rêver, pour ne pas être blessé.

Zoro était effrayé à l'idée de faire fuir son amant en lui disant "je t'aime". Il avait donc préféré attendre que le bon moment arrive sans savoir comment il le décèlerait.

Dans cette symphonie de sentiments, se rajouta la jalousie. Froide, incisive et parfois cruelle. Quand il se retrouvait seul, elle lui apportait des images de Sanji avec un autre, détails en cadeaux de bienvenue. Ou alors, elle insinuait dans son esprit l'idée que Sanji avait connu bien mieux que lui. Elle apparaissait quand son blond matait avec un peu trop d'importance les fessiers fermes qui déambulaient dans la rue. Sans remarquer qu'il lui arrivait souvent de faire pareil. Mais il gardait ça pour lui, pensant ne pas être assez bête pour lui faire des crises. Il lui faisait juste comprendre à l'occasion, ainsi qu'à tous les gays des alentours, que l'éphèbe aux yeux bleus était à lui.

Mais ça c'était avant.

Avant que la vision du blond dans les bras musclés du brun ne vienne hanter ses nuits.

Avant de voir Sanji partager son lit avec un autre.

Et surtout avant de le voir se faire prendre alors qu'il disait ne pas aimer ça sauf avec lui.

Mensonge !

Il resta cloîtré chez lui, perdant le fil du temps, ne voulant recevoir personne, ni sortir. Ses amis l'avaient laissé se calmer, pensant que son isolement était dû à sa défaite pour la place de champion du monde. Alors qu'en vrai, il ne ressassait que l'infidélité du blond. Depuis quand le trompait-il ? Avec combien d'autres ? Dans ces moments-là, il regrettait d'être tombé amoureux de Sanji car comme pour chaque chute, l'arrivée est toujours douloureuse. Et puis, s'il ne s'y était pas attaché, il n'aurait pas été autant blessé.

Quand il allait dans sa chambre, des larmes amères gouttaient sur son visage, car il se souvenait du corps de Sanji dans son lit, de sa chaleur, de son propre bien-être quand il le sentait contre lui. Maintenant, il n'y avait plus que du vide dans ce lit. Même lui refusait d'y dormir.

Il ne mangeait que très peu, et puis se sentant stupide dans ce rôle de jeune fille en pleurs, il engloutissait tout ce qu'il pouvait. Jusqu'à vomir. "Pitoyable" semblait être le seul mot capable de le décrire. Il en vint à décider, pour ne plus être dans cet état, de l'oublier.

Mais il n'y arrivait pas.

D'une certaine manière, il avait peur de sortir en ville et de croiser le blond, ou le brun. Depuis quand était-il devenu si lâche et vivait-il dans cet état de larve ? Il se contentait donc de sortir dehors pour rejoindre son lycée ou son dôjo. Tout en prenant soin de vérifier qu'il ne croiserait pas Sanji.

Et il ne le croisa pas.

"C'est mieux ainsi" pensa-t-il.

Alors pourquoi son coeur se serrait-il quand il pensait que le blond n'avait pas appelé une seule fois pour s'expliquer, ni essayé de le joindre d'une quelconque manière. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il aurait aimé le revoir ?

Il soupira en réfléchissant à tout ça.

Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte et dans un espoir fou, il cru qu'il s'agissait de Sanji. Mais lorsqu'il entendit "Putain, Zoro ouvre cette porte où je la défonce !" il sut que ce n'était pas lui.

Zoro n'eut d'autre choix que d'ouvrir, il le savait capable de mettre sa menace à exécution. Et Luffy pouvait avoir une force incroyable parfois.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Mets un pantalon et ramène tes fesses, on sort.

Luffy le traîna dans un café où ils commandèrent un déjeuner, copieux pour le brun et presque inexistant pour le vert. Le brun se mit à parler, encore et encore tandis que Zoro laissait errer son regard et ses pensées dans d'autres contrées sans écouter les propos de Luffy. Si bien que celui-ci, vexé, se leva d'un coup et se dirigea vers l'homme aux cheveux de jade. Il releva à l'aide de deux doigts le menton de Zoro et lui plaqua un baiser sur les lèvres. La victime de ce baiser ouvrit grand les yeux mais ne réagit pas, Luffy en profita donc pour faire courir sa langue sur ses lèvres pulpeuses. Ceci eut pour effet de réveiller Zoro de sa torpeur et le faire repousser vivement le jeune brun.

- Mais tu fous quoi Luffy ?

- Je te réveille, tu ne m'écoutais pas, expliqua-t-il. Après quoi, il retourna à son repas et se remit à l'engloutir comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Donc, je disais "Que s'est-il passé ?"

- Rien.

- Oui, et moi je suis le roi des imbéciles. Non, ne prend pas la peine de répondre à ça.

- ...

- Bon, Zoro, tu peux tout me dire et le sais. Alors raconte, ça te fera du bien.

-... je suis cocu.

- Ah... je... tu es sûr ? Je veux dire...

- Oui ! Je les ai vu, bordel ! Ils étaient en train de s'envoyer en l'air comme des bêtes dans son appart. L'autre était en train de le prendre. J'ai tout vu ! Dire qu'il préférait être dominant qu'il disait, mon cul, oui ! Je l'ai entendu jouir dans ses bras. Il hurlait sûrement avant que j'entre et ...

- Euh, que tu parles comme ça, moi, ça me dérange pas mais les gens te regardent bizarrement et bouchent les oreilles de leurs enfants. Sortons, ce sera mieux.

Une fois dehors, ils se mirent en marche et finirent par rejoindre les bords de la Seine, ils ne regardaient même pas où ils allaient, se contentant de parler. Zoro raconta tout à son ami, son meilleur ami depuis la mort de Kuina. Il lui dit ne pas avoir eu le cran de parler avec Sanji, ni de mettre les choses au clair.

Luffy lui conseilla de discuter avec le blond, même si c'était douloureux. En restant ainsi, aucun des deux ne pourrait avancer dans sa vie. Ils devaient parler. Au bout de plusieurs heures de débat, Zoro finit par céder. Il irait parler au blond. "Mais pas tout de suite" pensa-t-il. Pensée que le brun sembla avoir entendu puisqu'il l'amena de force devant l'immeuble du blond.

- Si tu remets tout à plus tard, tu ne le feras jamais. Alors vas-y fonce. Et si besoin je suis là.

C'était pas faux. Il se rangea à l'opinion de Luffy.

Plus il avançait vers la grande bâtisse, plus son coeur battait à tout rompre. Il posa ses mains dessus, tentant vainement de calmer son emballement. Cependant celui-ci n'était pas d'accord et menaçait d'infarctus. Quelle étrange sensation, mélange d'appréhension, de peur, d'amour et de joie. Comment l'être humain faisait-il pour ressentir autant de sentiments au même instant ? Et comment faisait-il pour le supporter ? Lui avait l'impression que sa pompe vitale allait éclater en des gerbes d'émotions.

Quand il fut juste à quelques mètres du bâtiment, la porte s'ouvrit et il vit Sanji sortir.

Avec à ses côtés le brun.

Ce putain d'enfoiré de brun qui lui avait volé son mec !

Ne le supportant pas, il se cacha derrière une voiture et dès qu'ils lui tournèrent le dos, il s'enfuit, passant en trombe devant Luffy.

Au même instant le blond se retourna. Il avait cru voir son amant. "Son amant" ? Son ex plutôt. Ne voyant rien qui puisse de près ou de loin ressembler à une personne de forme humanoïde dotée d'une chevelure émeraude, il soupira. Sûrement son imagination qui venait de lui jouer des tours.

Encore une fois.

Zoro lui manquait trop, il fallait se l'avouer. Combien de fois avait-il décroché son portable pour l'appeler, entendu la tonalité et raccroché aussitôt ? Et toutes les fois où il fixait son portable, espérant un appel de Zoro, lui en voulant de ne pas lui téléphoner et se maudissant aussi, lui-même n'ayant pas ce courage.

Et ce brun, dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom, qui le gonflait à lui coller aux basques.

Qui le faisait chanter pour arriver à ses fins. Il avait eu ce qu'il désirait le jour où Zoro les avaient vu. Son regard triste et sa déception ne cessaient de repasser en boucle dans sa tête. Ce qu'il s'en voulait... En le voyant sortir en courant de la pièce avec une telle mine, son coeur s'était déchiré. Il avait essayé de le rattraper mais l'autre enculé l'avait retenu, lui empêchant de le rejoindre. Et de s'excuser. Et de se faire pardonner si possible. Ou au moins de se faire casser la gueule, il l'aurait bien mérité. Mais il n'avait rien fait, il n'avait même pas vraiment tenté de s'échapper de ces bras. Non pas parce qu'il les aimait, au contraire il les détestait, non pour une tout autre raison. Dire qu'au départ il avait bêtement pensé que Zoro n'en saurait jamais rien, et que ce con de brun allait le laisser enfin tranquille.

Voilà où sa stupidité l'avait conduit.

Il avait cru pouvoir tromper Zoro sans que cela ne lui pèse sur la conscience. Il avait voulu le tromper, et si ça n'avait pas été avec le brun, ç'aurait été avec un autre. Un autre qu'il n'aurait pas aimé. Pourquoi ? Pour reprendre le contrôle. Pour ne plus avoir à se sentir aussi dépendant du possesseur des yeux émeraudes. Ne plus avoir à penser à lui chaque jour. Ne plus se réveiller avec dans sa tête le visage de l'autre. Ne plus se sentir désorienté. Ne plus perdre le contrôle de sa vie. Que sa vie cesse de ne tourner qu'autour du vert. Car cela lui faisait peur. Il avait l'impression de perdre sa liberté.

Effectivement, depuis qu'il sortait avec le kendoka, une myriade de sensations nouvelles l'assaillaient, si bien qu'il se perdait dans ce labyrinthe de sentiments. Il avait l'impression de ne plus être lui-même et cela lui faisait horriblement peur. Zoro avait trop d'emprise sur son corps, au moindre frôlement il le désirait comme une chienne en chaleur. Il avait alors voulu casser ce lien avant qu'il ne le détruise.

Et maintenant que c'était fait, il le regrettait. Bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

Son trouble ressortait même dans sa cuisine. Lui qui était un excellent cuisinier ratait constamment ses plats, était dans la lune, plus rien dans le sexe ne l'intéressait. Tout était devenu morne.

Il fallait qu'il revienne.

Il prit donc une bonne résolution : il allait reconquérir SON bretteur.

Et pour cela, il devrait mettre sa foutue fierté de côté.


	7. Chapter 7

« À quoi bon des chaussures de courses haut de gamme  
>et une boussole fiable<br>si je ne sais même pas  
>tenir la carte dans le bon sens ».<br>Katarina Mazetti, Le mec de la tombe d'à côté.

Chapitre 6 :

Un mois après leur rupture, Zoro reçu une lettre de Sanji. Que faire ? La déchirer, car il savait que ça allait lui faire du mal ? Ou prendre le risque de la lire ?

Il ne sut combien de temps il resta à fixer cette enveloppe sans bouger. Recherchant sans doute une réponse à ses questions entre les lignes de son adresse. Au final la curiosité l'emporta sur le reste et il commença à sortir la lettre de sa protection de papier. Au milieu de sa lecture, il posa la missive. Elle lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs encore trop présents. Si bien que sur ses joues se mirent à couler des larmes.

Les jours précédents, il n'avait cessé de croiser "par hasard" le blond. Enfin si le hasard peut faire rencontrer une personne à chaque lieu où l'on se déplace durant toute la journée. Il disait vouloir s'expliquer mais Zoro ne souhaitait pas l'écouter. Il le laissait en plan, et put une fois entendre dans son dos un "je n'abandonnerai pas, car moi aussi je t'aime !". Il l'appelait souvent aussi, si bien que Zoro finit par ne plus décrocher son portable. Il refusait d'entendre ces phrases qui lui feraient si mal. Sanji avait même réussi à contacter ses amis et ceux-ci décidèrent de donner un coup de main au blond. Chose qui énerva considérablement Zoro qui refusa pendant plusieurs jours de parler à ses amis. Mais à eux, il ne pouvait faire la tête longtemps. Il leur fit néanmoins promettre, le jour de leur réconciliation, de ne pas s'occuper de ses affaires. Surtout si ça concernait le blond. Ils avaient tenté de le faire changer d'avis mais l'épéiste restait intransigeant. Il avait aussi téléphoné au blond pour lui sommer d'arrêter de lui courir après, que c'était fini entre eux. Mais l'autre était têtu et n'abandonnait pas si facilement.

Il avait insisté, jusqu'à cette lettre.

Il reprit sa lecture.

_...mais je ne cesse d'espérer que notre cercle puisse se rouvrir._

_Il y a une autre raison, mis à part la peur, qui m'a poussé à te tromper. Je sais, elle n'excuse en rien ma conduite mais elle influe grandement. Après tout, j'avais toujours le choix mais j'ai pris le mauvais en pensant que c'était la seule solution à mon problème. Évidemment, je me suis trompé. Quelle est donc cette autre raison ? Un chantage. Dont le corbeau était cet enculé de brun que tu as vu avec moi. Cela faisait déjà deux mois qu'il me faisait chanter, il possédait une information qui aurait pu me faire virer de mon lycée et radier de tous les autres. Tu connais ma passion, j'ai fini par céder. Le jour où tu es revenu. Pour deux raisons, je n'en pouvais plus et tu me manquais. Absurde non ? Tu n'étais parti que depuis deux malheureuses semaines. Seulement deux semaines et je ressentais un énorme vide en moi. _

_C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai compris à quel point j'étais accro à toi. Ou plutôt le jour où tu m'as dit m'aimer. _

_Je n'avais jamais cru en ces trois mots._

_Avant, je pensais que les dire revenait à s'enchaîner à l'autre, comme pour le mariage. J'ai donc voulu briser ces chaînes et me défaire de ma dépendance envers toi. _

_Ce qui n'a pas marché du tout. Quand je t'ai vu ainsi blessé, mon coeur s'est serré entre mes côtes comme si une poigne de fer l'enserrait dans son étau. Et puis j'ai pensé pouvoir sentir le même plaisir avec lui qu'avec toi, je croyais que si c'était pareil, cela voudrait dire que j'étais capable de me détacher de toi. Là encore, j'avais tout faux. C'était mieux avec toi, et de loin. Il fallait bien que je me l'avoue : il n'y a que toi pour me donner tout ce plaisir et me faire sentir complet._

_Et j'ai tout gâché._

_À ce stade, tu dois te demander qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu foutre comme connerie pour en arriver là. C'est simple, j'ai éconduit violemment un inspecteur sanitaire qui me draguait. Faut dire qu'après trois fois que je le repoussais, j'avais les nerfs en pelote. Du coup, quand il m'a coincé dans une salle déserte, je lui ai envoyé mon pied dans les parties. Chose qu'il n'a pas du tout apprécié. Pour se venger, il a donc collé une réputation horrible à mon lycée ce qui nous a fait perdre la moitié des clients et des producteurs. Je l'ai croisé quelques jours plus tard, presque en train d'agresser une jeune fille. J'ai pété un câble et m'en suis pris à lui. Il a atterri à l'hôpital. Lorsqu'il en est sorti, il a intenté un procès contre notre lycée, car faute d'avoir reconnu mon visage, il avait reconnu notre blason Jean-Drouant. Le directeur a alors annoncé qu'il virerait le coupable s'il le trouvait, mais aussi de faire en sorte que plus aucun établissement ne le prenne dans la branche de l'hôtellerie. Je ne me suis donc pas dénoncé. Malheureusement, une personne m'avait vu et m'a fait chanter._

_Ses conditions ? Que je couche avec lui. Le reste tu le sais déjà._

_J'imagine que par cette lettre, je réponds à la question "Depuis combien de temps ce con de blond me trompe ?". Je ne t'ai trompé qu'une seule fois quand nous étions ensembles. Et maintenant, si je couche avec d'autres, c'est pour tenter d'oublier et te laisser en paix. Mais je n'y arrive pas._

_Je pense t'avoir tout dit maintenant._

_Je sais que te dire tout ça par lettre est assez impersonnel mais je n'avais plus d'autre idée pour te parler. Je pense néanmoins qu'une explication de vive voix serait plus appropriée. C'est pourquoi je t'attendrai ce 15 janvier, sur les marches des Champs Elysées, 20h. _

_J'espère que tu viendras._

_Je t'aime._

_Sanji_

Que faire ? Y aller ou ne pas y aller ? Il voulait le voir mais appréhendait cette rencontre. Que de sentiments contraires. Si bien qu'il ne sut répondre à ses questions.

Pourtant, une phrase s'imposa dans sa tête. Elle venait d'un des livres que Sanji lui avait prêté.

" Ne jamais rendre une arme, même si elle a autant de chances de vous exploser au visage que de blesser votre ennemi, même quand vous comprenez que vous ne pourrez jamais remporter la bataille" d'une certaine Poppy Z. Brite.

Peut-être devrait-il ne pas y aller finalement...


	8. Chapter 8

« S'il y a une chose à laquelle tu tiens par dessus tout, s'essaie pas de la retenir.  
>Si elle te retient, elle sera à toi pour toujours.<br>Si elle ne te retient pas, c'est que dès le départ elle n'était pas à toi »  
>Extrait du film Indecent Proposal.<p>

Chapitre 7:

« Il ne viendra pas ».

Voilà ce que pensait un jeune homme, assis sur les marches des Champs Elisées , un air de dépit peint sur le visage. Il espérait que l'autre le ferait mentir, mais au bout de deux heures d'attente, il n'avait plus vraiment d'espoir. Il aurait dû s'en douter, après s'être fait jeter tellement de fois dans la semaine. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et il commençait à ressentir la froideur de ses caresses.

Le blond resserra sa chemise contre lui puis ses bras autour de son torse. Si au moins il avait pensé à prendre une veste... Mais non, il avait juste désiré s'habiller classe. Après tout, c'était sûrement son unique chance de _le_ reconquérir. Il s'était donc vêtu du Lee Cooper moulant et d'une chemise blanche sertie d'une cravate noire. Une chaîne discrète ornait son cou, ainsi qu'une gourmette son poignet. Il avait dompté du mieux qu'il pouvait ses cheveux qui retombaient souplement. Un peu plus, et il se serait maquillé !

Et maintenant, il attendait, se pelant les c*******. Il n'avait jamais été très patient et là, il commençait à en avoir sérieusement marre. Bon sang, l'autre n'allait quand même pas oser lui poser un lapin ! ... Rien n'était moins sûr de ce côté-là.

Une heure et demi plus tard, gelé, furieux et déçu, il prit le départ. Ce... ce... Zoro ! Il l'avait fait. Il avait osé lui foutre un lapin !

Arrivé chez lui, il trouva devant sa porte une silhouette endormie. Quand il reconnu cette personne, il l'attrapa par le col et la fit entrer brusquement dans son appartement, furieux. Dès qu'il ferma la porte, il colla le jeune homme contre celle-ci avec toute la force dont il était capable. Il sourit quand il entendit l'autre gémir doucement, puis hurla:

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là !

- Il fait trop froid dehors, lui répondit une voix ensommeillée.

- T'as idée du temps que j'ai attendu ? En plus, il faisait trop froid, je me gelais.

- Au moins, ça a pu te permettre de réfléchir, enfin, si c'est possible.

- Me cherche pas ! Je suis déjà énervé.

- Sinon quoi ? Je te rappelle que dans l'histoire, c'est moi le cocu ! beugla-t-il en échangeant leur position. Au tour de Sanji de se prendre la porte.

- Oui je sais, merci. Et je m'en veux bien assez. Tu crois vraiment que c'est par plaisir que j'ai baisé avec lui ?

- Qui sait ? Ça n'avait pas l'air de te déplaire quand je vous ai dérangés...

- Que... Quoi ? Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ?

- Non, bien sûr que non ! Pourquoi je dirais quelque chose que je pense ?

A cette remarque, Sanji lui envoya son poing dans le visage, faisant légèrement couler le sang sur les lèvres de Zoro.

- JE. N'AI. PAS. AIMÉ. ÇA ! J'ai même détesté le faire avec lui ! Cria-t-il en lui donnant un coup à la tempe.

- Et tu crois que MOI, j'ai apprécié de te voir avec lui sous les draps ? As-tu seulement une petite idée de comment je l'ai vécu, ton infidélité ? rétorqua l'autre en en venant lui-même aux mains.

Ils avaient besoin de se défouler, de faire partir toute cette tension qui régnait entre eux. Coups de poings, de pieds, techniques d'arts martiaux... Tout était bon pour se calmer et blesser l'autre. Des brides de phrases parvenaient parfois à leurs oreilles, mais ils n'y faisaient pas attention, trop obnubilés par leur haine.

Ils passaient leurs nerfs l'un sur l'autre.

Ils se retrouvèrent chacun bien vite dans un état pitoyable, du sang maculait leur peau et leurs habits, quelques bleus coloraient leur chair, leurs cheveux avaient perdu toute discipline, leurs vêtements étaient froissés, voire déchirés... Même les meubles autour d'eux n'avaient pas survécu à cette bataille. Les voisins, quant à eux, avaient abandonné depuis longtemps l'idée de faire cesser ce boucan. Ils se forçaient à présent d'ignorer le bruit des coups, du mobilier qui tombait et des éclats de voix. Le blond et l'émeraude se faisaient face, à bout de souffle et la respiration saccadée. Aucun des deux ne voulait lâcher prise, abandonner ses convictions. La tension était encore palpable.

Zoro revint à l'assaut, mais sa main rata sa cible et il tomba lourdement sur Sanji. Il se releva difficilement et son regard fut accroché par le bleu des yeux de son adversaire qui semblait... rougir ?

Poussé par son instinct, il l'embrassa avidement, forçant aisément le barrage de ses lèvres, happant sa langue si tentante à l'aide de la sienne. L'autre eut vite fait de répondre à ce baiser avec toute la fougue qu'il éprouvait. Il l'enserra ensuite de ses bras, son étreinte n'avait pour autant rien de doux, il n'hésitait pas à le griffer, le cogner, ou même le mordre. Ce n'était que bestial mais il leur fallait bien ça pour se relâcher...

Une chaleur bien connue se répandit dans leur bas-ventre, ainsi qu'un désir qui ne demandait qu'à être satisfait. Ils s'arrachèrent mutuellement la fine couche de leurs vêtements – ne supportant plus ce contact qui les séparait – et purent se redécouvrir. Un mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas touchés, il fallait vite en finir avec cette abstinence. Ils s'embrassèrent encore longtemps, leurs mains s'agrippant à leurs cheveux, les tirant parfois. Celles de Zoro glissèrent le long du corps de Sanji puis s'agrippèrent à ses hanches, avec assez de brutalité pour y laisser de nouveaux bleus, trahissant cette fois l'envie du blond. Et l'autre lui rendait bien ces marques.

Ils roulèrent dans les débris de leur précédent affrontement, s'enlaçant furieusement à même le sol. Se touchant sans aucune pudeur. Langues, mains, corps, virilités, s'accouplaient dans ce ballet bestial, ravivant parfois leur animosité.

Nus comme des vers, ils s'endormirent l'un sur l'autre, Zoro la tête appuyée sur le torse du blond, écoutant les battements de son coeur. Sanji les doigts glissés dans les cheveux de jade, sentant le poids du corps de l'autre sur le sien. Ils se sentaient bien. Toute amertume avait déserté leur être. Ils n'avaient pas eu besoin de parler pour se mettre d'accord, pour exprimer leurs sentiments.

Seuls leurs gestes avaient suffit à accomplir ce prodige.

Seuls leurs coups, aussi brutaux furent-ils, les avaient rapprochés et réconciliés.


	9. Chapter 9

« Je ne sais pas où va mon chemin, mais je marche mieux quand ma main serre la tienne »  
>Alfred de Musset<p>

Épilogue:

Depuis leur réconciliation violente, ils s'étaient remis ensembles.

Zoro avait rapidement réglé le problème du blond à l'aide d'un détective privé. Celui-ci avait trouvé des informations carrément honteuses et l'épéiste s'en était servi sans scrupules... Qui avait dit qu'il était un enfant de coeur ?

Sanji ne fut donc jamais reconnu comme coupable de l'hospitalisation de l'inspecteur pervers. Inspecteur qui renonça à son procès avec l'aide de pots de vin de la famille Ronronoa. C'est fou ce que l'argent pouvait arranger les choses parfois...

Pour ce qui est de leur futur, il ne semblait pas radieux, et pourtant très intéressant. Ayant eu son bac plusieurs mois auparavant, Zoro était entré en faculté de médecine, choix venant de ses parents. Mais ne supportant ni l'ambiance, ni les cours, il abandonna bien vite. Il décida de ne se consacrer qu'au kendo et devint entraîneur.  
>Sanji, lui, était rentré à l'ESHotel, école supérieure d'hôtellerie à Clichy. Il n'abandonnait pas son projet de devenir chef.<p>

Pour se voir le plus souvent possible, ils décidèrent d'emménager ensembles, de vivre à deux. Zoro, encore légèrement amer vis-à-vis de l'infidélité faisait en sorte d'occuper sportivement toutes les nuits du blond. Si bien que les voisins se plaignaient souvent du bruit et des étranges cris qu'ils entendaient.

Ils étaient heureux et amoureux. Rien de leur passion ne s'étiolait, ils traçaient leur chemin, main dans la main, prêts à affronter les problèmes à venir à deux.

° ▫x x▫ ° ▫x x▫ ° ▫x x▫ ° ▫x x▫ ° ▫xx▫ ° ▫x x▫ ° ▫x x▫ ° ▫x x▫ °

**C'est fini !**

**J'ai réussit. Allez, tous ensembles :**

**DANSE DE LA VICTOIRE !**

**J'espère que ma petite histoire vous a plu, surtout toi, ma chéwie (encore Joyeux Annif'), laissez-moi des reviews please, histoire que je puisse m'améliorer dans l'avenir.**

**PS: un grand merci à l'alienne, que j'ai encore exploitée (avec heures supplémentaires et non-rémunérées) pour des fins... douteuses.**

**Oui, depuis quelques jours, j'adore le mot 'douteux' et le case dès que je peux.**

(*Je confirme, EXPLOITEE ! Ok, je sors -.-' ... Mais avant ça... Encore Noyeux Ajniversaireuh Blue ! [t'es au courant que t'as le surnom d'un perroquet au fait o.Ô'] Bref, bisous de l'alienne :D *)**  
><strong>


End file.
